Come back home daddy, please
by WastingWishes
Summary: Konoha is in the middle of a war and every male is being recruited to the army. Uchiha Sasuke keeps sending his love through letters to his wife, Haruno Sakura, even in the hardest times. It's the only thing she really needs to keep on going. SasuSaku.


**Standard Disclaiming Properties Apply**

**A/N: **I've never cried this much writing a fanfiction before—Please enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy, I want you to come home—"

"I will come back soon, I promise."

"Daddy, why aren't you home?"

"I love you, sweetie. I will be back soon—"

She started to tremble and cry. "But daddy, mommy's been crying since you're gone!"

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

The video stopped at the shot where Uchiha Sasuke had worn a poorly done party hat. Little Chiyo started to cry and rewind the video, again and again.

* * *

**Come back home daddy—_Please!  
_One Shot  
**_I'll never **ever** stop loving you._

_

* * *

_

Konoha was at stake, the village was in bombing ruins when she had her first child with Uchiha Sasuke, and they were short of people to fight in their army. So they recruited almost every male member that had scarcely passed the age of eighteen, and Sakura knew that Sasuke would be recruited some time or the other. She just chose to deny it.

"Sasuke, you _can't_ go—What will happen to Chiyo? What will happen to _our_ daughter?"

"I'll be fine, Sakura. I promise."

She began to scream. "No you won't! You can die!" She looked out of her window where miles from where she lived she saw villages burning to ashes, crimson fire licking the dark polluted sky.

He looked down at her, as he had always been a head taller than she was, and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I'll still love you."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think I can live without you."

"You will." He said sternly, never taking his eyes off her. "Promise me, that you will."

But she never had answered him and continued to cry in his touch. The only question that replayed in her mind was, _what if she really couldn't?_ Of course she wouldn't so that was why she knew in the depths of her heart that Sasuke would survive, he always had. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the most fearless man she knew. So she gave a sad smile and kissed him, whispering—

"Please come back. Soon."

* * *

**x**

_**September 02**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's been a few weeks and I'm doing fine. This is where I'm staying_—_So if you need to contact me, mail me here. We've been training: the men here are doing well in training. The place is decent and we all have our tents that we share with another person. I've got a roommate who's loud and annoyingly obnoxious_—_Just like you. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember him_—_Hyuuga Hinata's husband? He wants (nagging) me to tell you to tell his wife that he's doing fine and that he misses her a lot. Ch, so annoying. Anyways, I'm fine so far_—_I'm not dead yet. Tell Little Chiyo that I miss her and that daddy will be home soon. _

_I love you._

_Sincerely your husband,  
Uchiha Sasuke._

_**

* * *

**_

**x**

_**September 03**_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Honey I've been worrying sick about you! And yes, I remember him, that guy who's always at the Ichiraku store_—_tell him that his wife misses him very much! Have you been eating right? Have you been sleeping well? Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need anything mailed to you_—_Because I seriously would. Little Chiyo is fine, she's missing her daddy too: "When will daddy be home? Is daddy coming back tonight?" She had to write a note of what she wants for Christmas and she said, "I want my daddy to come home." Isn't that so sweet of her? So please Sasuke-kun, please come back. I hope you're doing fine, please eat well and don't overwork yourself. _

_I love you very much._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 07**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Ch, why so many questions? They're annoying. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I don't need anything, everything is here provided by the military. In a few months we'll be out in the battlefield_—_No, don't worry about me okay? I'm going to be fine, I've always been fine. I'm a grown man Sakura, I don't need to be nurtured at all times. I miss my little angel_—_Chiyo, of course, who else? Although I do miss you too Sakura, but over here we can't let our feelings get to us too much or else we won't be motivated to fight. Tell Little Chiyo that I will be back for Christmas_—_I swear by it. I hope you haven't been moping around since I'm gone, Sakura. I don't want you crying either, I know you too well. Eat well, sleep well, I will always remember you._

_I love you._

_Sincerely your husband,  
Uchiha Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 09**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Don't talk (well, write) as if you're about to leave me forever, Sasuke-kun! That last sentence scared me! "I will always remember you." I mean it's nice and everything but it scares me that you might just leave me forever_—_Please don't okay? Little Chiyo's birthday is coming up very soon, Sasuke-kun, and she's very excited about it_—_She thinks you will be back by then. I don't know how to tell her because I don't even know if you'll be back then. Sasuke-kun, are you doing well now? Is the food half as decent as the meals I make at home? (haha, I know that was a very bad joke since I can't even toast bread without burning it) But I hope they're treating you well. When are you coming back?_

_I love you so much_—_Please remember that._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 23**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry it took me this long to write back_—_I'm okay, promise. We just had intense training and it had been a bit brutal (No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine.) The weather seems to be getting darker, I think a storm is coming up. I'm glad that the food here is much more decent than your cooking_—_It really is the only positive thing about this place. But even then, I would trade their stone cold meals to see you and my Little Chiyo again. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. We will be off to battleground very soon, Sakura. I know this may be my first time but always remember that I'm eternally in your heart, and you will forever be in mine (as cheesy as that sounds.) If anything happens, Sakura, remember that I love you. I miss your annoying pink hair and your annoying voice, but I miss it and I miss being in bed with you. _

_Sakura, I love you. Always remember that. _

_Sincerely your husband,  
Uchiha Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 25**_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I can't take it anymore. It's been too lonely without you_—_Lonely just _thinking_ of you _(the ink became splotchy from her tears)._ Why did they have to take you? Why is it that you and everyone else had to pay for what the corrupted village had done? Sasuke-kun I can't take it, it hurts, my heart aches, I'm tired because I haven't had any sleep. I miss you, I miss your scent, your hair, your eyes, the feeling of your breath on my neck and your lips. I miss everything about you, Sasuke-kun, and Little Chiyo had been asking about her daddy non-stop. I can't keep lying to her, Sasuke-kun. What should I do? I need to see you, please, oh god please don't disappear. You're the only one for me._

_Please come back_—_I love you so, so, so much!_

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 27**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And don't cry_—_Ch it's annoying, I can hardly read what you wrote. Sakura, I love you. And please, eat well, sleep well_—_Do this for Little Chiyo and tell her that daddy loves her. Tell her that I'll come back to see her. But I'm sorry, Sakura, this might be the last letter I can write to you. It's dark and the only thing that makes me see is this dying candle that I've been saving to write all of my letters to you. I don't have any more stock, and neither does Naruto. He's used all of his for Hinata and he's in despair of how much he wants to see her again. Like how I want to see you. It's raining now, Sakura and the idiot's snoring is keeping me awake. Ch, he really is just like you. I miss you, Sakura and it's upsetting me to know you're not sleeping well, or eating well. Please don't cry, Sakura. This might be the last letter I can send to your for a while._

_I will always love you, Sakura. No matter what. I will always be in your heart as you are in mine._

_Sincerely your husband,  
Uchiha Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**September 29**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I don't know what to write anymore. I just hope you receive this before you go out there_—_I'm praying for you and so is Little Chiyo. Come back safely, please._

_I love you._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**November 02**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Where are you? I've been waiting for you to write to me. Maybe you still haven't got a new set of candles (I may be able to send some to you if the military allows it) and I've been waiting here for your letters, they're the only thing that keeps me alive. Write soon, Sasuke-kun._

_I love you so much._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**November 23**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm worried now Sasuke-kun, I haven't heard anything from you for weeks. The war is over now and I hope you're okay. I'm so relief that it's over_—_But I need to know if you're alright. I need to know if you're still there, and you are I just know it. Please write back soon, anything it doesn't even have to make sense. Sasuke-kun, I'm desperate to hear from you. Please write back, I love you._

_I miss you and love you._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**x**

_**December 15**_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's Little Chiyo's birthday today and she's finally made her wish and blew the candles. I wondered what she wished for. You're not here yet, Sasuke-kun, and I'm really just hoping that it's some sort of delay from your transportation. My heart yearns for you, Sasuke-kun, and I want you to know that. I hope you get these letters, maybe you've lost your pen? (I'll mail that too for you) I want you to write back, Sasuke-kun. I love you too much and it's getting lonely. Baby please, come back. I need you. My eyes hurt from crying_—_But I can't help it._

_I love you, Sasuke-kun, forever and always._

_Sincerely your wife,  
Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

It's been months since Haruno Sakura heard from Sasuke, and within that period of time soldiers had arrived home. The village was at peace once more, the skies weren't as blue as it once was but there had been no fires or bombings like it had been a few months back. Sakura was washing the dishes in her kitchen when the doorbell rang. Her heart raced and she ran, hearing the door open and Little Chiyo greeting the person at the door.

So it wasn't Sasuke, she thought in silent despair, but greeted the stranger anyway. It turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto, holding Little Chiyo in his arms before he saw Sakura approaching. She might have imagined it but she thought she saw darkness wash over his eyes when they met hers.

"Sakura-chan…" He started.

Suddenly she didn't want to hear anymore, she had been dreading whatever it was that he was about to say because he sounded so grieved.

He handed her a parcel and a worn-out badge. Confused, Sakura took it and saw him gazing down at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. "These are…for you."

She still wouldn't believe it, whatever it was she had let it go through one ear and out the other. She opened the parcel and found a tape and a letter, followed by her husband's uniform worn during the battle (she knew from the dirt-stains and—dare she believed it—blood wounds at the breast pocket) It was enough to let her drop to her knees and cried her heart out to the heavens.

Sasuke was gone. He really was gone.

Little Chiyo stared at her mother in surprise but she took the tape and put it on. There, on the little screen was the footage of her father with a badly focused camera. He had his dirty white shirt—probably his sleeping apparel—and he was in a small tent, on his bed. He had a badly crafted party hat on, the color of pink and purple made from stationary paper and his infamous smile. He looked so tired.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of her daughter's crying. "Daddy, I want you to come home—"

"I will come back soon, I promise." He had said in his sweetly coarse voice Sakura had missed so much.

Chiyo's voice was tiny. "Daddy, why aren't you home?"

As if he heard her Sasuke smiled. "I love you, sweetie. I will be back soon—"

She started to tremble and cry. "But daddy, mommy's been crying since you're gone!"

Little did she know that he could not hear her, granted she was only a little kid.

"_Happy birthday sweetie!"_

_

* * *

_

It took nights and nights for Sakura to grieve over her late husband. It took mornings, days and hours for the information to finally sink in, and for her to finally gather the courage to open the mud-stained letter he had written. Naruto had told her that he had seen Sasuke shed a tear over it, but that was impossible—Uchiha Sasuke never cried.

So her trembling hands reached for the letter and tore it open so carefully, savoring the moment and probably the last thing of her husband she would ever hear from.

* * *

**x**

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you're reading this _(here she noticed his elegant handwriting began to be a scrawl) _it most probably mean that I hadn't kept my promise of being alive. I never_—_I never would want you to read this letter, ever, but if you have then I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I haven't kissed you enough before I left, hold you long enough before I walked out of the door. I hope Little Chiyo got the video I made for her_—_Did you like the party hat that I made? Ch, it was such a fail. _(At this, Sakura couldn't help but to wipe a tear and laughed). _I don't want to hurt you further, Sakura. I just wanted you to know that everything I did was for you and our daughter, I'd always had you in my mind. You know how you always wanted to see a shooting star? Well, I saw one_—_And I wished only for you to be happy. So please, Sakura _(She noticed now the ink has become splotchy)_ please don't grieve over me. I'll be watching over you, I promise. And I'll wait for you. _

_You still and always will be in my heart. I love you, forever and always._

_Sincerely your husband,  
Uchiha Sasuke._

**xx**


End file.
